The Date
by shanejayell
Summary: Haruhi has a date... outside of Host Club and with a woman! Shoujoai content!


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Ouran High School Host Club, they belong to the creators of the manga and anime, I'm just borrowing them for a bit.

Ouran High School Host Club: the Date

Haruhi Fujioka rose, the black haired girl dressed in her perfectly neat boy's uniform, then began to read the passage from her text book even as she wondered how she got herself into this position. Well, in fact she knew exactly how she got like this.. she just couldn't believe her own bad luck at times.

Just a short time ago Haruhi had been searching for someplace quiet to study when she opened the door to music room three, and instead found a nest of beautiful men. The six students had, for various reasons, taken the room and converted it to a host club, providing a service to the many lovely ladies of the school. They also attempted to service her, and when she tried to escape she wrecked a vase... and doomed herself.

"Excuse me," Haruhi nodded to her classmates with a gentle dignity as she collected her books, hurrying off.

As a scholarship student amid the wealthy Haruhi couldn't afford to pay for the destroyed vase, so instead a devilish bargain was struck. If Haruhi became a member of the host club she could earn her way out of debt by getting 100 customer requests.

'Of course that didn't last long,' Haruhi recalled wryly, 'when Ayanokoji caused all that trouble over me, they boosted it to 1000 requests.' She reached the top floor, south wing and finally slowed, knowing she was near her destination. She straightened out her tie, took a deep breath and headed in to the music room.

"Welcome," the group said in their charming voices, perched in front of the window's so the light would hit the group of men just right.

'You have got to be kidding me,' Haruhi thought, sweatdropping.

"Hey Haru!" Hunny practically pounced on her, the childlike student looking so cute it was almost illegal. Mori followed in his quiet way, seeming almost a tower of strength.

Taking a moment to tidy her uniform Haruhi asked, "Slow day?"

"Somewhat," Tamaki acknowledged, the blond haired man the king of the host club, "but it's early yet."

The brothers Hikaru and Kaoru were off with a small group of girls, using their practiced charm on them. Haruhi had mixed feelings about them, honestly, especially in how calculated they could be towards the ladies. 'Of course in this group,' she thought wryly as she gracefully poured a bit of coffee from the urn, 'they barely stand out.'

"Miss Aya was back again," Tamaki added in teasing tones and Haruhi blushed, "but since you weren't here she left."

Aya Yamada was a new arrival at the school, a lovely redhead who had recently visited the host club. She had She had shared coffee with Tamaki, then tried out Hikaru and Kaoru, then finally it was Haruhi's turn. They had talked about being new students, about families and other things as they shared tea, and both had been faintly surprised at the strength of their connection.

"Each of us picks up regular customers," Haruhi said with as much dignity as she could manage, "it's probably nothing more than that."

"I'm sure," Takami sounded amused.

"Does she know you're a girl?" Hunny asked eagerly.

"It hasn't really come up," Haruhi admitted.

"You also pass as a young man so well," Kyoya Ohtori calmly noted, "most of the girls don't even notice." The third tallest man in the Host Club Kyoyo as the club's shadow king, managing things from behind the scenes, but despite that Haruhi found him likable, mostly.

"You might want to tell her if things go much farther," Tamaki smirked, a bit of jealousy in his tone. He had expressed a not so subtle interest in Haruhi from the start, and he clearly wasn't sure how to react to girls being interested in her seriously.

"It isn't going to go farther," Haruhi said firmly, "we're just friends."

"You just keep telling yourself that," Mori said with his usual grave look. Towering over all the other hosts the usually silent man played a lot with Hunny, as well as offering a quiet companion for all the ladies visiting. Often Haruhi wondered what he was thinking about, but he seemed to be almost unreadable.

Just then the door chime rang and a bevy of young ladies arrives as a class let out, each choosing a companion. Haruhi felt herself smile as a familiar figure walked to her, red-gold hair gleaming as Aya smiled back. "I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier," Haruhi apologized gracefully, "but I had a test I couldn't miss."

Aya chuckled softly as she swept her eyes across the other hosts, "I understand, most of the others don't worry about that sort of thing."

"I guess that's inconvenient to you," Haruhi conceded.

"No," Aya reached out to take Haruhi's hand, "I admire that a great deal. You came here based on your will and knowledge, not wealth and privilege."

"Thank you," Haruhi smiled warmly.

A blush colored Aya's cheeks as she murmured, "You have the most lovely smile."

Haruhi looked away, giving her a moment to regain her composure. "Do you want me to refresh your drink?" Haruhi fell back on routine.

"I'd like that," Aya smiled gratefully.

They talked almost through the entire period, only separating reluctantly. "I won't be here the rest of the day," Haruhi admitted as she walked Aya to the door, "there's too many classes I can't miss. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"I'd like that," Aya smiled, reaching out to take Haruhi's hand. "I was wondering if you're busy after class? I'd like to see you outside the Host Club," she said softly.

Haruhi met her eyes, knowing that it was wiser for her to refuse the offer, but... "I'd like that," Haruhi found herself saying. They quickly arranged where to meet later, then Aya was gone in a swirl of her uniform skirt.

"Our Haruhi has a date!" Tamaki blurted when one of the other girl's passed the information on to him, his eyes wide. He suddenly hugged Haruhi close and swung her around as he cried, "Daddy's little girl is growing up!"

"You're no daddy of mine," Haruhi struggled free from his grip, "and it's not a date, we're just having coffee."

"It's never just having coffee," Hikaru said with some amusement, his brother pouring them both some coffee.

"Would you like some advice?" Hunny asked eagerly, the boyish young man practically bouncing in place.

Haruhi blinked then smiled wryly, "Sorry guys, but I don't think so."

"Oh," Kyoya raised a eyebrow, "you're certain you can handle this all on your own, then?"

"I don't know," Haruhi met his eyes, "but Aya doesn't seem interested in the usual host club type." She smiled shyly, "Why else would she pick me?"

"You might have a point," Tamaki admitted after a moment. He clapped Haruhi on the shoulder, nearly knocking her over as he said, "Good luck!"

"We're going to follow them, I take it?" Kyoya said a few moments after Haruhi had left.

"Of course," Tamaki smiled, "we have to see what happens."

Haruhi waited at the gate, her uniform coat swirling in the fall breeze as she watched the crowd, largely unaware of the admiring gazes she got. Dressing as a boy took her already androgynous beauty up to the next level, turning her into a lovely hybrid of feminine and boyish looks.

"Haruhi," Aya smiled as she emerged from the crowd, taking Haruhi's hand in hers as they walked away from the school. "I was worried you wouldn't come," she admitted as they stood close together, Haruhi instinctively shielding Aya from the breeze, "from listening to the other girl's I know you don't date a lot."

"I said I would be here," Haruhi said, "I meant it." She paused as something else registered, "The girl's gossip about me?"

"You can be so naive," Aya laughed warmly. She looked over to meet her eyes, "There are a lot of girls speculating about you, where you came from, and so much more."

"I don't know why," Haruhi admitted innocently.

"I guess that's part of your charm," Aya snuggled close to her side.

They reached the nearby cafe and went inside, Aya unerringly leading them to a rear table. 'I'm glad I just got my allowance,' Haruhi gulped as she saw the price list. "I'll get the first round," she offered bravely.

"I asked you out, Haruhi," Aya smiled warmly, "but thank you. I'll buy next."

They placed their orders with a waiter then Haruhi looked down and took a deep breath. She had been preparing to say this all night, but she still was nervous. "There's something I have to tell you," she said softly.

"I know," Aya reached out to squeeze Haruhi's hand, "you're a girl."

"You know?" Haruhi squeaked. "But why did you...?"

Aya smiled shyly, "Some women do prefer other women for company, you know." She peered at Haruhi, "You look shocked."

"Just surprised a bit," Haruhi smiled, feeling a odd kind of calm falling over her, "I never really thought about this king of thing before."

"Do you want me to go?" Aya asked softly.

Haruhi squeezed Aya's hand back, "No, please." A sudden smile, "It may take me some time to get used to, though."

"Take whatever time you need," Aya vowed.

From where they were gathered around a nearby table hiding behind their menus, the Host Club boys watched on in awe. "Shoujo-ai in front of us," Tamaki sighed out dreamily, "we should be filming this."

"Aren't you still jealous?" Kyoya noted mildly, sipping his coffee gracefully.

"A bit," Tamaki conceded, "but look at them!" He sighed, little sparkles dancing around his face, "It's just too romantic."

"It's cute," Hunny agreed.

End

Notes: This is loosely based off of the manga, and was originally going to feature some of the girls from the manga. However I haven't got enough of the mangas to see where the characters are going to go, so I made up a new lady for that purpose. I still want to see the anime, and may revise this story once I do.


End file.
